Rin the Sleeping Beauty
is episode 24 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror. Synopsis Plot Karen and the Fairilus were talking about Magical Fairilu School. Lip said that study becomes more difficult, and Rose was happy with that. Then, Fee suddenly ran to a pile of books, which Himawari was standing on it, and knocked the books over. The books fell and Himawari managed to fly away. Sumire asked Himawari if she's okay and Himawari said that she was just a little bit surprised. Karen said to Fee to be sorry. Then, the Fairilus noticed the books that fell on the floor and looked at the books. Lip noticed the book 'The Little Mermaid', and she thought the Mermaid Fairilus would like it. Karen said the story was a bit sad. Then, Lip asked Karen which book she liked the best and Karen chose the book 'Sleeping Beauty'. She told the summary and asked the Fairilus if she would like to read the book to them. The Fairilus said yes and Karen began to read the book. At Magical Fairilu School, the Fairilus were talking about the story that Karen read to them yesterday. Then, they met Rin. Rin said that she was going to the library because if she read Little Fairilu's storybook to Karen, Karen would like it. So, she was going to the library to pick a book. The Fairilus also wanted to go to the library altogether with Rin, and Rin agreed. The Fairilus went to the library. Sunflower said loudly, and Higan said to be quiet in the library. Then, Olive came to Lip and said that he could help the Fairilus find books in the library. Lip said that she wanted to find books that are fun and Olive went off to find books. The Fairilus looked for books around the library. Then, Rin came to Higan and said that she wanted to tell Karen Little Fairilu's fun and exciting story. Higan pointed to a bookshelf which was full of animal books and suggested that. Rin said thank you to Higan and picked a book. Then, Himawari came to a book which was tied with a ribbon. She used her magic to release the magic of the book. Then, a monster's head came out of the book and Himawari was surprised. Then, Rose used her magic to close the book. The monster went inside the book and the book closed. Lip and Olive came to Himawari and Rose. Rose warned that in the library, there are lots of sealed books so to be careful. Olive said to be careful and Lip and Himawari said yes. Olive and Lip were looking for books and Lip wondered if there were any princess stories in Little Fairilu. Olive chose a book and Lip saw a pretty Fairilu inside the book. The Fairilus all went over to Lip to see the Fairilu. Olive said that it was about a story where the Fairilu was called 'The Singing Princess'. Lip chose the princess book and Himawari hadn't chosen a book yet. Sumire and Rose had also chosen their books. Rin was looking at the books in a bookshelf when Higan said she can't take the books in this bookshelf out of the library so she should read those books in the library. Rin was still looking for books when she saw a Magical Pharmacy book. She read the book for a little while and wondered if she should take the book out or not. Then, she secretly also took the Magical Pharmacy book with her. Lip asked Rin if she had chose her books and Rin said yes and the Fairilus flew out of the library. It became night. Rin was reading the Magical Pharmacy book in her room. She was impressed by how hard the Magical Pharmacy is in the book. Then, when she turned a page, the page sparkled, and Rin became sleepy. She yawned. Each time Rin turned a page, the page sparkled and Rin became sleepier. She read a little bit more, then slept on her bed, with the book next to her. The book closed by itself. The next morning, the Fairilus came to Rin's room door to wake her up. Lip knocked on her door. There was no answer. The Fairilus opened Rin's door and went into her room. Rin was still sleeping. The Fairilus tried to wake Rin up by bouncing her up, by saying the weather is really good, by tickling her, and even making a giant alarm clock that rings super loudly! But Rin still didn't wake up! The sound was too loud so Lip made the alarm clock disappear. Then, the Fairilus remembered the story Karen had told to them and guessed if Rin was the Sleeping Beauty. And they also remembered that in the story, the princess woke up by the prince's kiss. So, the Fairilus realized they needed a prince and flew off to find a prince. They saw a group of Fairilus and asked if there was a prince. The Fairilus were confused. Then, Fish and Mesh thought the prince was them but everyone thought that Olive fits the prince image. Fish and Mesh were surprised. The Fairilus took Olive, Dante, and Akiakane to Rin's room, where Rin was sleeping. The Fairilus pushed Dante and Akiakane to kiss Rin and they didn't want to. Then, Olive said he will do it and went towards Rin. He said to wake up to her and just did a hand kiss. But Rin still didn't wake up. The Fairilus were all worried. Then, Karen called Rin with the Magic Mirror and Lip picked up the mirror and was about to say what happened, then Rin woke up! The Fairilus were all surprised. Karen and Rin were confused. Then, Rose said that Rin's prince was Karen. The Fairilus were relieved that Rin woke up. Then, Gole and Marje appeared and they knew what had happened. Higan had actually told it to Gole and Marje that Rin secretly took the book out of the library. Rin said sorry and she said that she wanted to study more about Magical Pharmacy and she wanted to make a medicine that makes Karen better. Then, the Fairilus were all hungry because they didn't eat breakfast yet. Then, Mrs. Serpent said that breakfast time had already passed and the Fairilus all went to the cafeteria. Mrs. Serpent got the Magical Pharmacy book and Gole and Marje requested Mrs. Serpent to return the book to the library. Meanwhile, Rin was at the Human World. She made the animal books bigger and Karen read a animal book. Then, she said that she wanted to write her own story. Rin said she will cheer for Karen and they have fun together. Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Category:List of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Episodes